New Witch
by puzzlepirateking
Summary: When Ann transferred some of her life force over to Sally to save her from The Fire Withing, Sally also gained some of Ann's magic, making her a witch as well.


So, this was a fanfic idea that I had while watching through Spooksville for the first time last night, and just mentioning I had an idea for a Spooksville fanfic got some people excited on Tumblr, so here it is. I hope people enjoy it.

* * *

Sally stormed her way into the library of Shadowmire. Trailing behind her was Moorpark. "Miss, I tried to stop her, but…"

"It's okay Moorpark, leave us be," Ann said from her place at one of the tables.

Moorpark nodded and left the room, causing Sally to give Ann a strange look. "I thought you said you were a prisoner by that guy," Sally questioned.

"I am, though he does allow me a small bit of control while I'm in the house," Ann replied with, "Now, why have you decided to enter my home?"

"Oh, yeah, WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?" Sally screamed at the other girl.

"From what I understand, I saved your life yesterday," Ann said trying to keep her calm around the other girl.

"Yes, I get that, and I'm glad, but you did something else to me!" Sally said, lowering her voice a little, but the anger in it was still apparent.

"I don't know what you are talking abou…" Ann started before getting cut off by one of the specimen jars exploding.

"See, that's what I'm talking about! I've been doing that all day," Sally yelled.

"Oh, Sally, you need to calm down," Ann said.

"Really, I need to calm down, when this is happening," Sally yelled.

"Yes, the angrier you are, the more destructive energy you are giving off," Anna told Sally.

"Well, that's nothing new, but this certainly is," Sally said as another of the specimen jars explodes. "Now tell me what is going on!"

"You got some of my magic!" Ann yelled back at Sally.

Sally got really quiet and then said, "What!?"

"You are experiencing the effects of being untrained in magic while having a large magical reserve," Ann said.

"But how?" Sally asked.

"I don't know, we'll talk through it, but first, I need you to stay calm. The angrier you get, the more your new magic lashes out at the world, making things explode like you did to a couple of my rare ingredients," Ann stated.

"And my favorite cup," Sally said with a frown. Ann let out a little giggle, before stopping short at Sally's glare. "This not a laughing matter Ann."

"No, no, you're right, it isn't," Ann said, "Now, have you interacted with magic recently?"

"I deal with the supernatural all the time at this point, you might want to be more specific missy," Sally told the girl across from her.

"Have you used magic at all, or been controlled by it, recently," Ann refined her question.

"Well, I was used as the voice for an ancient rock creature," Sally offered.

"No, that wouldn't do it, what else?" Ann stated.

"I was in an alternate realm the turned us into our costumes on Halloween, and I was a Fairy Princess, with magic there," Sally said.

"OH! Fairy magic is very fickle. And the thing about magic is that if you use it, a part of that magic, no matter what type it is, stays with you. The residual fairy magic in you could have very well done this. We will need to consult the books," Ann said.

"Great, books, this is generally Watch's territory," Sally said.

"Yes, well, a lot of magic has been passed down by the use of books, so you'll get used to it," Ann said.

"You're speaking as if I'm going to be learning magic," Sally commented.

"Well, do you want to keep blowing things up?" Ann asked.

"No," Sally stated shyly.

"Well then, you'll be learning magic," Ann stated firmly.

"Fine, but I don't have to like it, especially if you are my teacher, which is what I suspect," Sally told the other girl.

"Well, I am the one in this town with the most mastery of magic," Ann stated.

"Does that mean tall, dark and slightly creepy doesn't have magic?" Sally asked.

"Oh, thank god he doesn't, or else I'd never be able to sneak out," Ann stated with a slight laugh. After a half second, Sally joined in on the laughing.

It took the pair a couple seconds to settle back down. "So, do we tell the boys?" Sally asked.

"Well, I think that's up to you," Ann replied.

"Well, if we tell the boys, Adam at the very least will want to try and make you a part of the group and bring you along for all the adventures," Sally points out.

"Well, I wouldn't be opposed to that, not really. I mean, a chance to get out of this house, without Moorpark's supervision, I might just jump at that," Ann replied with.

"Yeah, I probably would too if I was stuck inside this dark and dreary place all the time," Sally said.

"Well, this place is called Shadowmire," Ann responded with.

"Yes, well this place does live up to its name," Sally commented.

"Well, if you think you'll be able to keep yourself under control for the day, I need to get the starter training equipment out of storage, and I doubt you want to help with that," Ann commented.

"I will do my best to keep my emotions under control, though there are some that I wouldn't mind blowing up," Sally replied with.

"Yeah, but blowing people up can be traumatizing, not to mention, you get covered in blood. You should know how hard it is to get blood stains out," Ann stated.

"You have a point woman," Sally stated as she got up and left.

Ann waited a couple minutes to be sure that Sally was out of ear shot before calling Moorpark. "Sally shall have full access to the grounds of Shadowmire," Ann told her servant.

"Are you sure that is wise?" Moorpark questioned.

"The situation has changed dramatically, and we will have to adapt. Fairy magic residue caused it so Sally has gotten some of my magic, meaning she's a witch as well. I fear that not all that has changed with Sally, or with me through this process. Now, we must adapt or die, and I would rather not die," Ann told Moorpark.

* * *

There you go, that was the first chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this, and Please tell me what you think.


End file.
